warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
For Father
"Father, why?" "I am sorry, my son." "Why can't you-" "I have done what is right for you." For the Secret Game The Blurb Gorsetail was a strong deputy. He had a beautiful mate, and every cat in the Clan aspired to be like him. But his two daughters had no interest in pursuing the path of deputy. Cherryflash had her own agenda, and Robinwing was intent on healing wounds, instead of making them. Of course, Cinderbird is giving birth to his second litter, and there, he will meet his son, who will follow him to greatness. Poor Hawkkit has no way to change his destiny. Prologue Gorsetail's gaze flickered around the camp, expectantly. The warriors were hunting, or patroling. The queens were nursing, or watching their kits. The apprentices were practicing battle moves. The elders were lying in the sun. The medicine cat and apprentice were sorting herbs. Gorsetail scowled, at the sight of Nightspots, and his apprentice, Robinwing. Robinwing might have been his daughter, but she was persuing the path of a medicine cat. While there was nothing wrong with healing the Clan, it irritated Gorsetail. His children should be his succesors. The family had to go onwards for generations. But the way everything was going so far, it would be a failure. Gorsetail's other daughter, Cherryflash, was another story. While she had become a warrior, she was always on her own agenda. She had no interest in Gorsetail's future. Cherryflash was rebellious, and refused all social normals. I must have a kit, who will be strong. One who will follow me to greatness. My daughters have been nothing but failures. I will have a son, and he will bring my line to greatness! Gorsetail's mate, CInderbird, had kitted again. But even though it was finished, nobody was permitted into the nursery, except for Nightspots, and Cinderbird herself. Apparently, something had gone badly, and they needed the space for themselves. Gorsetail flicked his tail. He had to meet his new kit. This kit would be the strongest, and would rise far above the rest. "My son will follow in my pawsteps." As Gorsetail's mind wandered, Nightspots approached, "Gorsetail? Cinderbird is calm now. You can come meet her." The two cats walked into the nursery. In the sheltered bramble den, Cinderbird lay, looking thin and weak. Still, she purred when her mate approached. "Gorsetail... Snowkit is dead." Gorsetail's eyes widened, "Snowkit? Was..." Cinderbird nodded, "She would have been your third daughter. But it's not quite over." The gray she-cat shifted, and revealed a tiny ball of dark brown fur, sleeping beside her. Gorsetail walked closer, and sniffed the kit delicatly, "He's beautiful." "Gorsetail-" "He will be my successor." Gorsetail whispered, his eyes locked on his new child, "Does he have a name yet?" Cinderbird was quiet for several seconds, before mewing, "Hawkkit." Gorsetail purred, "A perfect name, for a perfect son. He will be so strong." Nightspots shot a worried glance at Cinderbird, that seemed to say, "Does he know?" Cinderbird shrugged, and mewed to her mate, "Hawkkit will be as strong as you make him." But she felt troubled. This wouldn't be able to last. If Gorsetail found out the truth, then everything would be finished. Gorsetail's proud gaze eased her away from her misgivings. He will learn to accept Hawkkit. Everything will work out. Still, Cinderbird's mind wandered. Images of fights, wounds, and death were held over her, and they would not disperse. It's not a sign. It's all in my head. Hawkkit will never cause this trouble. Gorsetail will do what is right. Cinderbird was unsure of her decision. Maybe if I tell him now... There will still be a chance for him to forgive me. "Gorsetail?" "Yes, my love?" Gorsetail's loving gaze shrouded Cinderbird, and she cowardly backed out of her confession. "I love you." Was all she said. "I love you too." He purred. As he nuzzled Cinderbird, the queen looked back at Nightspots, her eyes full of fear. The two stared at each other, both knowing things had to be said. Both hiding the same secret. Both unable to ever speak of this. Please Hawkkit... Make your father proud... So that Gorsetail can forgive me... Chapter One "Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" My name was chanted over and over again, before it lost meaning, and became nothing but incomprehensible blather. My eyes flitted around, and they rested on my mother, Cinderbird. She looked so happy, and I purred. She was always worried about me during my kithood. Don't hang around with Graybreeze's kits. Don't eat the herbs that Robinwing has. Don't follow Cherryflash out of camp. Don't poke around in the dens. Don't annoy the elders. The list went on and on and on. I suppose it had to do with Snowkit's death. Cinderbird believed it was her fault, when she had no control over it. But it's okay now. You're an apprentice, and you're the greatest one WaterClan will ever have. My father, Gorsetail, watched with pride. He'd always told me that I was the perfect kit. My older sisters had abandoned his dream. I would be his light. I will make you proud, father. No matter what the cost. It was rather late in the day, so my new mentor, Flamestorm, showed me to my den. For the next six moons, I'd be staying there, with Ravenpaw, Whitepaw, and Bearpaw. They all welcomed me, and that was that. We Didn't Know ~ "Hawkpaw! Wake up, you lazy lump!" My eyes flickered open at Flamestorm's voice. No... I can't be late on my first day! Father will be angry with me! I shot up, and bolted out of the den. Flamestorm nodded at me, "Ah, there you are." I panted, "I'm sorry! I overslept! It was an accident!" Flamestorm purred, "It's fine, Hawkpaw." Then she looked at my fur, "But you might want to groom yourself first. Your fur is standing up." A snort came from behind me, "You look like a porcupine." I turned, and saw Whitepaw exiting the den. Seeing me staring made her giggle again, "Just look at you!" My face turned hot, and I quickly licked my fur, to flatten it. Great. Father's going to be so angry with me about this. Flamestorm sighed, "Whatever. Come on, Hawkpaw. We're going on a tour of the territory." I nodded a goodbye to Whitepaw, and then trotted after my mentor. I'' ''Didn't Notice ~'' "And this, Hawkpaw, is the Great Tree. It was named so for being the highest tree in the forest." I cranned my neck, and looked at the tree. It went so high, that I couldn't even catch the top. Flamestorm purred, "Every moon, the Clans gather here." "All of them?" I gasped, "Surely they couldn't all fit in the clearing!" The ginger she-cat nodded, "Every full moon. WaterClan, LightningClan, TreeClan, and AirClan gather here. It's usually a wonderful occasion. Something in Flamestorm's voice caught me off guard. '''Usually?' Is something happening? "What? Are the Clans fighting?" Flamestorm snorted, "They're always fighting. But lately, TreeClan has been acting agressive towards us, and I have no idea why." I muttered to myself, wondering why I even asked. Then, something caught my attention. In the clearing, near the Great Tree, two cats sat. "Flamestorm? Who are they?" Flamestorm's attention snapped to them, and her dark eyes narrowed, "W-what? That's... That's the TreeClan deputy... and Anvil!" Who the heck is Anvil? '' Flamestorm growled, "Irisheart and Anvil. Why are they here?" I shrugged, "No idea." My mentor creeped closer, "Something's going on, I know it. TreeClan hates rouges. Why would Irisheart dare risk her reputation with one?" I thought for a moment, "Maybe they're fighting?" "Impossible." Flamestorm mewed, "It's much to calm for that. Irisheart might be refined, but when she's angry, you can tell." ''I have to find a conclusion. Father would want me to solve this mystery... "Then if they're not fighting...they they're working together!" I gasped, "Irisheart isn't just meeting him! They're cooperating!" Flamestorm hissed to me, "Keep it down!" She paused, and then mewed, "I'm sorry. That's actually a decent guess. I'm going to get closer." I blinked, "But they'll see your coat. I'll blend in." "Hawkpaw-" "Trust me." I mewed, "Please, Flamestorm, I can do this." Flamestorm shook her head, "Hawkpaw, it's your first day as an apprentice." "Father has taught me what I need to know." Flamestorm sighed, "You're going to go anyway, no matter what I say. Fine." I lowered my tail, and crept through the undergrowth. As I got closer, I could hear Irisheart and Anvil's conversation much better. "I won't accept this." Irisheart mewed, "I can't possibly agree to such conditions." Anvil grinned, "I knew you would say that. You've always been so one-minded, Irisheart." The gray she-cat hissed, "Do not test me, Anvil. I've risked much to meet you here. If you do not comply, then there is no deal." "You've risked much?" Anvil repeated, "Bah. All you have risked is a reputation. Pinestar loves you too much to do anything drastic." Irisheart sat up, and curled her tail around her paws, "Tread lightly, Anvil. I know where your camp is, and could send an attack anytime. Better still, I could kill you myself, right here and now." Anvil chuckled, "But you won't do that. Not with her life hanging in the balance." She stiffened, "You wouldn't..." "Either we come to an agreement, or we part ways. And I know that the second choice is not an option for you." Anvil grinned, "So tell me, Irisheart. What do you choose?" Irisheart inhaled sharply. As she did, something flickered in her eyes. She sniffed, and then recoiled, "There is WaterClan scent here! This conversation is no longer private. I have to go!" Anvil dipped his head, "Very well. I will meet you back in one moon's time. That should be enough time to make your decision, yes?" "I understand." And then, both cats ran off into the distance. I'' ''Was Foolish Chapter Two "Flamestorm, are you positive that your information is accurate?" My mentor lifted her head, "I am positive, Snowstar. TreeClan, or Irisheart at the very least, is conspiring with the rouge group." Murmurs filled the crowd around me, and I shivered. Ever since Flamestorm and I got back to camp, the Clan had been buzzing.